mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mitchell 2
}} | genre = ''RPG'' game | modes = Single-player | platform = GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC | pregame = Paper Mitchell | nxtgame = Super Paper Mitchell }} Paper Mitchell 2, originally released in Japan as Paper Mitchell RPG 2 (Japanese: 紙ミッチェルRPG, Hepburn: Kami Mitcheru RPG), is a role-playing video game developed by Square Enix, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Paper Mitchell 2 is the second game in the Paper Mitchell series. Paper Mitchell 2 borrows many gameplay elements from its predecessor, such as a paper-themed universe and a turn-based battle system with an emphasis on action. For the majority of the game the player controls Mitchell, although Marquessa and Kayla are playable at certain points. The plot follows Mitchell's quest as he tries to retrieve the seven Crystal Power Stones and save the world from the X-Nauts. The game was well received by critics, attaining an average score of 88 percent from Game Rankings. Critics generally praised the game's engaging plot and gameplay, but criticised it for not being a big progression from its predecessor. The Thousand-Year Door won the "Role Playing Game of the Year" award at the 2005 Interactive Achievement Awards. Gameplay Paper Mitchell 2 has a unique visual style. The graphics consist of a mixture of three-dimensional environments and two-dimensional characters who look as if they are made of paper. At different points in the game, Mario is "cursed" with abilities that enable special moves in the overworld, all of which are based on the paper theme. Mario can fold into a boat or a paper airplane by standing on a special activation panel, and roll up into a scroll of paper or become paper-thin. The game's environments also follow this theme; for example, illusory objects that conceal secret items or switches can be blown away by a gust of wind due to the environment's paper-like qualities. In certain parts of the game, the player controls Bowser in multiple side-scrolling levels based on Mitchell Van Morgan. Additionally, the player controls Kayla in the X-Naut Fortress at the completion of most game chapters. Battles in The Thousand-Year Door borrow elements from the original Paper Mitchell and Mitchell Van Morgan RPG. The turn-based system, in which players select an attack, defense, or item from a menu, is augmented by timed button presses that can result in substantial attack or defence bonuses when performed correctly. A similar "action command" was also used in all released Mitchell role-playing games. In Paper Mitchell 2, each of Mitchell's friends & party members now have their own heart points (HP) and may receive any attack that Mitchell can receive. When a partner's heart points are reduced to zero, the partner becomes inactive for the rest of that battle and later battles until recovery. If Mitchell's Heart Points are reduced to zero, however, the game ends. Flower Points—which are required for special moves—are shared among Mario and his friends(party members). Defeating enemies awards various numbers of Points to Mitchell; for every 100 Star Points, Mitchell is able to level up. Mario can choose to upgrade his heart points (HP), flower points (FP), or his badge points (BP). The battles take place on a stage in front of an audience; if the player performs well in a battle, the audience can assist Mitchell by replenishing gem power, throwing helpful items on-stage, or inflicting damage on the opponent. Conversely, the audience may throw damage-causing items at the player or leave if the player performs poorly in a battle. For every ten levels, the stage will increase by fifty audience members for a total of 200 after level 30. Outside of battle, the game contains some strong role-playing video game traditions. For example, Mitchell's strength is determined by multiple statistical fields and status-boosting items that can be used in and outside of combat. The effects of these items range from healing Mitchell or his partner to damaging the opponent. Mitchell can also purchase badges from non-player characters or occasionally obtain them from defeated enemies; when equipped, these badges can permanently enhance a particular skill or aspect, or, in some cases, give Mitchell new moves, including Power Jump and Quake Hammer. Throughout the game, Mitchell is permanently assisted by a party member. Each party member has a specialised skill, some of which are required to solve puzzles to advance progression in the game. More party members are gained as the player advances through the game. Plot Paper Mitchell 2 is not set in a paper-based version of the Super Mitchell Land, but in a cursed land across an unnamed ocean far away. The majority of locations are not featured in previous Mitchell games. Most locations consist of a set theme; Glitzville, for example, is a floating city centered around a fighting arena known as the Glitz Pit. The enemies and town inhabitants in the game range from [[List of the Mitchell Van Morgan characters|recurring Mitchell characters]], like Boo, to characters exclusive to the game, such as the X-Nauts. For many stages in the game, the story is presented in the context of a novel, and is divided into eight chapters (nine counting the prologue). Characters The Thousand-Year Door contains several characters, the majority of whom are not playable. Progression in the game is sometimes dependent on interaction with non-player characters, although many are used in the game's various subquests. In particular, the Goomba Professor Frankly, who knows the most about the mysteries relating to Rogueport, must be visited every time Mitchell retrieves a Crystal Star. The game continues the tradition of Paper Mitchell, in which Mitchell can be accompanied by one assistant character at a set time. There are seven party members in total: Goombella the Goomba, Koops the Koopa, Madame Flurrie the wind spirit, a Yoshi (named by the player), Vivian the Shadow Siren, Admiral Bobbery the Bob-omb, and Ms. Mowz, who is available as an optional character that you can get before Admiral Bobbery but no earlier than that . All of these can assist Mitchell in combatting the game's primary antagonist, Sir Grodus, the cybernetic leader of the Secret Society of X-Nauts and the final boss, the Shadow Queen. Mitchell is the main character of Paper Mitchell 2, although the game will frequently cut to Kayla in the X-Naut Fortress. Much time is spent on her interaction with the computer TEC, which has suffered from a glitch and has fallen in love with Kayla to her surprise. The main antagonist of the Mitchell series, Marquessa, tries to collect the Crystal Stars before Mitchell does instead of directly opposing Mitchell. Kelly's role in the game consists of recounting his adventure, which also involves the use of secondary characters in the form of party members. Story The game opens with an introduction about a seaside town which was damaged by a cataclysm and consequently sunk into the depths of the earth. A town named Rogueport was later built at this site, with the fortunes of the lost kingdom fabled to exist behind the eponymous Thousand-Year Door, located in the ruins of the old town. Mario becomes involved when Princess Peach contacts him about a treasure map that she bought in Rogueport, but becomes part of a larger adventure after learning that Peach has gone missing. With the help of Goombella and Professor Frankly, Mario learns that the map can potentially reveal the location of the seven legendary Crystal Stars, which are required to unlock the Thousand-Year Door. Under the assumption that Peach herself is trying to find the Crystal Stars, he uses the map in an attempt to locate her. In actuality, Peach has been kidnapped by the Secret Society of X-Nauts ("X-Nauts" for short), a group led by Sir Grodus that are also searching for the Crystal Stars. While held captive, Peach uses e-mail via the main base's computer, TEC, to inform Mario about the quest and consequently help him to attain all seven Crystal Stars and locate the treasure. However, the "treasure" is actually the Shadow Queen, a demon responsible for the ancient cataclysm that destroyed the original town 1,000 years ago. The X-Nauts had kept Peach so that her body could be possessed by the Shadow Queen in a bid to recover her full power. This happens, but the arcane power of the Crystal Stars is then used to separate Peach from her possessor. The game ends when Mario defeats the Shadow Queen and subsequently returns to his house. Then a scene pops up in which Mitchell is telling his brother Luigi what had happened. Category:2005 video games Category:Demons in videogames Category:Fantasy video games Category:THQ games Category:Square Enix games Paper Mitchell series Mitchell Universe games Mitchell role-playing games Nintendo GameCube role-playing games PlayStation 2 role-playing games Xbox role-playing games Nintendo GameCube games PlayStation 2 games Xbox games Nickelodeon video games Video games based on Nickelodeon Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Video games featuring female antagonists Interactive Achievement Award winners Paper Mitchell video games Paper Mitchell 2